Question: $\begin{cases} h(1)=-12 \\\\ h(n)=h(n-1) \cdot n \end{cases}$ $h(2)=$
Answer: ${h(2)}={h(1)}\cdot 2=({-12}) \cdot 2={-24}$ $h(2)=-24$